Words Unspoken Till The End
by SakuraHatake1
Summary: Sakura's pregnant but she doesn't know how to tell Neji. Will she get the guts to tell him or keep it a secret till she can't? Read to find out. Rated T for pregnancy, I guess.


Okay.. I kind of wrote this off a dream I had one night. I showed it to my boyfriend who said I should post it. So here it is. Never wrote a story like this so be nice.  
Enjoy.

* * *

Sakura looked out the classroom window, her head on her desk. She had her boyfriends jacket on her lap, her hand tangled in the folds of the coat. A small smile lit up her face as the scent from the coat drifted up to her. Images of her and her boyfriend drifted slowly through her mind. She blushed when they're more _personal _moments flashed across her mind. Her hand drifted from her desk to lay across her stomach.

'How can I tell him?' thought Sakura her thoughts wandering to the day she found out she was pregnant.

_Flashback_

_BEEP! BEEP!_

_Sakura groaned and hit the off button on her alarm clock. She rolled over to see the time, pushing her sleep mused hair out of her line of sight, kicking her blankets off her and swung her feet to the ground. Sakura's eyes widened when she felt bile creep up her throat. Standing up quickly she hurried to the bathroom, leaning over the toilet just as she started throwing up. Once she had stopped she sat back and flushed the toilet, swiping the sweat from her forehead. _

'_That's weird… I know I didn't eat anything last night that was bad… Wait… When was my last period?' thought Sakura pushing herself up off the floor to walk to the kitchen to check her calendar. _

_Finding the day she got off her last one she counted 21 days from that day, her finger landing two weeks from the day it was currently._

"_My period is two weeks late.." murmured Sakura stepping back from the calendar. "How can I be sure?"_

_Tears rolled down Sakura's cheeks as she dialed Ino's number._

'_Yes?'_

"_I-Ino… It's Sakura… I need your help." said Sakura softly._

"_What's going on Sakura?" asked Ino, worry laced in her voice._

"_I think I may be pregnant…" said Sakura trailing off._

"_Oh.. Honey. There's nothing wrong with that. It is Neji's right?"_

"_Yes." sighed Sakura, annoyed that Ino would consider that she cheated._

"_That's good. You get dressed and I'll be there in five minutes. We'll go to the clinic to make sure." said Ino._

"_Okay." said Sakura before Ino hung up._

_Sakura walked into her room, quickly changing into sweat pants and a sweat shirt. She walked back into the living room, slipping her feet into her sandals. She pulled her hair back, into a loose ponytail causing her bangs fall forward framing her face. She sat down on her couch, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees. She rested her chin on her knees as her fingers started playing with the anklet that Neji had given her._

'_I don't know what to do.' Sakura thought, picking herself up off the couch when she heard Ino honk her car horn._

_Sakura left her house, locking her door behind her and walking to Ino's car, sliding into the passenger seat._

"_Thanks so much Ino. I don't think I would've been able to go there alone." said Sakura._

"_It's alright. Naruto told me to take you to go check because he got worried that you wouldn't go." said Ino. "Now I know that you're thinking that I'm just going because Naruto asked me to. I was going to say to wait a couple days and make sure you weren't sick."_

"_It's alright Ino." said Sakura her hands, nervously, playing with the chain around her neck._

"_I thought you wanted a kid." said Ino handing Sakura a tissue when she started crying._

"_I do… But I'm not sure about Neji… You know how he is. He's all about waiting till marriage." said Sakura. "Not that I don't feel the same but I don't know how he's going to react to this."_

"_Sakura it's fine." said Ino as they pulled into the clinic's parking lot and turned off her car. "If we go in here and find out you're pregnant, tell Neji and if he gets upset you can get an abortion. Or you can keep and put it up for adoption once it's born."_

_Sakura and Ino got out of the car and walked in to the clinic. They walked up to the counter, Sakura adverting her eyes in embarrassment. _

"_Yes. Can I help you?" asked the receptionist at the desk._

"_Yeah… My friend." said Ino grabbing Sakura's hand. "She wants to get a pregnancy test."_

"_Okay." asked the receptionist. "How late is your period?"_

_The receptionist turned to Sakura, whose face turned from normal to a bright red quickly. Sakura's hand twitched, nervously, in the pocket of her hoodie. She glanced around the room to make it seem like she was thinking._

"_Um… About four weeks." said Sakura, softly, her voice cracking with unshed tears. _

"_Alright. Sit in the waiting room and someone will be getting you shortly." said the receptionist, motioning to the room across from her._

_Sakura and Ino nodded and walked into the waiting room. Sakura sat in the chair by the door, pulling her feet up onto the chair and tucking her knees against her chest. He fingers idly twisting around the charm on her anklet._

"_You can come back now." Sakura heard a soft voice say, causing her to look up._

_When she did her eyes met those of a seemingly old lady, but Sakura knew better. Just because someone looked old doesn't mean they are. Stress can cause wrinkles; Sakura frowned, realizing that she was really stressed and wondered if she'd be like that. Sakura already knew what Ino was thinking, the expression on Ino's face told her she was right. Sakura grabbed Ino's hand,_

"_I can't do this alone… Go with me, please?" _

"_Alright." said Ino, taking Sakura's hand. "Come on. We'll get this done."_

_Sakura nodded and her hand tightened around Ino's as they closer to the room. Walking into the room, Ino dropped Sakura's hand and sat in the chair next to the bed Sakura say on. The doctor looked up when she heard the paper on the bed crinkle._

"_Alright. Let's get this done." said the doctor. "I can tell you want to get this done and over with."_

_Sakura nodded and laid back as they doctor walked towards her._

_The doctor entered the room, standing quietly by the door until Ino and Sakura acknowledged her presence._

_When Sakura looked over the doctor said, 'You're pregnant' before leaving._

_Sakura curled up in a ball on the bed and cried. Ino jumped from the chair she was sitting on and sat on the bed next to Sakura. She rubbed Sakura's back and ran her fingers through Sakura's hair._

"_Sakura, honey, it's not a bad thing. I mean, I have two." said Ino letting Sakura put her head on her lap. _

"_But you're married. I'm not. I'm not ready. I don't even know if Neji wants kids." said Sakura, crying harder._

"_Do you want to call him?" asked Ino._

"_No… I need to tell him to his face… See his reaction." said Sakura sitting up and wiping away the tears that still rolled down her cheeks._

"_Alright." said Ino helping Sakura off the bed. "Now, let's get you home so you can get ready for your class."_

_Sakura nodded and they walked out of the room, muttering a soft 'thank you' to the lady at the desk. Ino pushed the door to the building open and let Sakura walk out before letting it click shut behind her. Ino and Sakura climbed into Ino's car, Ino starting her car causing the locks to click shut. They drove to Sakura's house in silence, the radio and Sakura's occasional sniffles keeping them from going insane._

_When they reached Sakura's house Ino pulled into the driveway, "When are you going to tell him?"_

"_After class." said Sakura. "If he can meet me. If not, I'll have to wait till Friday."_

_Ino nodded and Sakura got out of the car, walking quickly into her house. Closing the door behind her, Sakura listened to Ino pull out of the driveway and drive down the street. Sakura slumped against the door, sliding to the floor, tears rolling down her cheeks. After sitting there a couple minutes, Sakura got up and wiped the tears from her face before going down the hall and getting ready for school._

"_I can do this." said Sakura, confidently, to herself._

_End flashback_

Sakura put her pencil down and picked her purse up off the floor sitting it on the desk in front of her, laying the bag on it's side so the opening was facing her. Reaching into her purse she pulled her phone out, keeping it out of sight of her teacher. Flipping her phone open she noticed she had a message. Opening it she found out it was from Neji. Her heart started to race nervously, her mind racing with all the things it could be about. Her hands shaking slightly she read the message:

'_Hey darling. I'm out in the parking out, waiting for you to get out of class. I want to take you somewhere special tonight. I have a surprise for you. Love you. See you when you get out.'_

Sakura's heart started to race more. She started blushing as she looked down at what she was wearing; sweatpants and an old, beat up shirt. Hitting the button to reply to the message Neji sent, she sent:

'_I'm no way dressed for that. Let me see if I can get out of class early so I have time to get dressed for it.'_

Flipping her phone shut, Sakura scribbled a note to her friend sitting beside her asking her to take notes of what she would miss by leaving early. Seeing her friend nod slightly she clapped her hands quietly, mouthing a 'thank you' to her friend. Raising her hand Sakura got the teachers attention, telling her that she had a doctor's appointment that she had to go to. When the teacher said she could leave Sakura picked up her stuff and, quickly, left the room. She hurried down the hall and out to the parking lot, pulling her hair down as she walked. Seeing Neji parked in front of the school she smiled brightly, walking over to him. When she reached him Neji pulled her into his arms and kissed her, softly. Smiling Sakura kissed him back, her arms wrapping around his neck while his hands rested on her hips. Nipping at Sakura's bottom lip before he did, Neji pulled away. He brushed Sakura's bangs out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. Neji opened the car door and let Sakura get into the car before closing the door and making his way to the other side of the car, sliding behind the wheel and starting the car as he closed his door. He drove out of the school parking lot and turned onto the main road.

"So where's this special place that you're going to take me to?" asked Sakura glancing down at her hand when Neji's found hers, his thumb brushing over the back of her hand.

"You'll see. You don't have to dress up. It's not that big of a deal." said Neji.

'Well it is. But I'd rather see how she reacts when she's herself.' thought Neji looking over at Sakura, smiling.

"Yes I do have to dress up! You said you wanted to take me somewhere special. SO that means I have to." said Sakura.

Neji chuckled softly, "Alright, alright. You can dress up. Wear that pretty little green dress you have?"

"That was the one I was going to wear. Do I have time to get a shower?" asked Sakura as they pulled into her driveway.

"Yeah. We have about three hours until we have to be there." said Neji.

"Cool. I'll just grab a quick shower and get ready." said Sakura before getting out of Neji's car and walked to her front door, letting herself in and leaving it open for Neji.

Neji smiled as he got out of his car and walked into Sakura's house, closing the door behind him. He sat down on the couch and flipped on the TV, hearing the water rush through pipes as Sakura started her shower. Memories from their last night together flashed across his mind, causing his body to heat up.

Shaking his head, he dispelled those thoughts and others flashed in. Thoughts that caused his heart to swell with happiness and caused him to smile. His hand slid into the pocket of his jacket, his hand wrapping around a small felt-covered box. Hearing the shower stop he pulled his hand out of his pocket and got up from the couch, flicking the TV off. Hearing the bathroom door open Neji walked down the hallway and into Sakura's room, sitting on the chair at her vanity table. From where he was sitting he could see Sakura's towel-clad figure in the mirror. He stared entranced as he watched Sakura rub lotion onto her legs. He watched the slow, gentle movements of her hands on her legs. Shaking his head Neji stood up and moved over to Sakura's bed, laying down on it. His eyes drifted shut as the hair dryer in the bathroom started up.

Flipping the hair dryer off , Sakura tightened her towel around her body. Walking out of the bathroom, running her fingers through her hair, she walked into her bedroom. Seeing Neji laying, asleep, on her bed Sakura smiled. She walked over to her bed, kneeling beside Neji. She brushed her hair out of her face to see better. Smiling softly she shook Neji awake.

Neji opened his eyes when he felt someone shaking him, gently. Rolling over he saw Sakura, the light streaming from the window behind her giving her an ethereal glow. Sitting up he shook his head, waking himself up.

"You ready?" asked Neji, groggily.

"I just have to get dressed and put make up on." said Sakura. "It'll only take ten minutes."

Neji nodded and said, "Mind if I use the bathroom?"

"Only if you don't mind me being in there when I do my make up." said Sakura, brushing Neji's hair out of his face when he leaned towards her.

"You know I don't mind." said Neji before wrapping his arms around Sakura and pressing his lips to hers.

Sakura giggled softly and pulled away from Neji, "Go on and use the bathroom."

Sakura got up off the bed and walked to the closet, rifling through the clothes hanging there until she found the dress she was looking for. Neji hopped off the bed and walked to the bathroom, shedding his shirt as he went. As he walked he felt Sakura's eyes on his back, following his movements. Smiling he walked into the bathroom, leaving the door open.

Turning from the closet, Sakura dropped the towel from around her and pulled the dress on. Sitting down she started to brush her hair, her mind wandering to how she was going to tell Neji. Grabbing her make up bag off her vanity table she walked to the bathroom, seeing Neji leaned over the sink with the water running. When he looked up from the sink water droplets streamed down his face, dripping onto the counter from his chin. Neji grabbed the towel on the counter and dried his face, wiping the water off the counter as well. He backed up when Sakura moved towards him, knowing she needed to get into the drawer he was standing in front of.

"Damn…" said Sakura, softly, to herself, remembering that she was too short to lean over the counter to get closer to the mirror. She knew Neji heard her.

"What's wrong?" asked Neji noticing a disgruntled frown on Sakura's face.

"I'm too short for the counter." said Sakura, pulling her dress off and throwing it into the hallway. "So I have to climb onto the counter to get close enough to the mirror to put make up on."

"Ah…" said Neji, pulling his eyes away from Sakura.

"Yeah… So you can leave if you start getting uncomfortable." said Sakura putting her hands on the counter using them as leverage, pulling herself up onto the counter.

"Sakura… Do you really think I'll get uncomfortable?" said Neji moving to where he was standing behind Sakura. "I've seen you in less."

Sakura blushed and said, "I didn't mean it that way. I meant uncomfortable because I'll be putting a sharp pencil near my eyes, basically."

"That won't make me uncomfortable. It's actually very fascinating." said Neji brushing Sakura's hair to one side, kissing her neck softly.

"Why?" asked Sakura.

"Just is." said Neji. "Is my one dress shirt still here?"

"Yeah." said Sakura carefully putting on eyeliner. "It's in the dryer."

Neji hurried down the hall to the laundry room, pulling his shirt out of the dryer and putting it on. Walking out of the laundry room, buttoning his shirt as he walked back into the bathroom noticing that Sakura had already finished putting her makeup on. Stepping into the hallway Sakura pulled her dress back on, fluffing her hair up slightly.

"You ready?" asked Neji.

"Yeah." said Sakura slipping her black flats on.

They walked out of Sakura's house, locking the door behind them. As they walked down the pathway to Neji's car, side-by-side, Neji's hand caught Sakura's, his thumb brushing over the back of her hand. When they reached the car Neji dropped her hand and opened the car door for her. He let Sakura get settled in her seat before closing the door and walking around the car to get in on the drivers' side. Neji started the car, allowing Sakura to fiddle with the dial on the radio until she found a good station. Smiling slightly Sakura pulled on Neji's hair softly, getting his attention even though his eyes never strayed from the road.

"So… Where's this surprise? Where are we going?" asked Sakura excitedly.

"I'm not telling you the surprise. We're going to a restaurant for dinner. Then, if you're a good girl, you'll get your surprise." Said Neji, chuckling softly.

"And what if I'm not a good girl?" asked Sakura, her eyes glinting evilly.

"Either way you'll get it." said Neji smiling and taking Sakura's hand.

Sakura smiled slightly, beginning to think about how to tell Neji she was pregnant. She had forgotten about it for the most part while she was getting ready.

Neji noticed that Sakura had gone quiet, no longer singing along with the radio, and was biting her lip as if thinking about something that was bothering her.

"Sakura… Honey, you okay?" asked Neji looking over to Sakura.

"Yeah. I'm fine." said Sakura, smiling fakely to deter Neji.

Neji frowned as they pulled into the parking lot. He knew Sakura was lying to him but he didn't understand why. Usually she was open to him and would tell him if something was wrong. Getting out of the car he shut his door, rushing over to Sakura. Grabbing her arm he pulled her to him, trapping her close to him. He felt her stiffen slightly in fear.

"Sakura… Tell me what's wrong." said Neji. "I know something is wrong. You can't hide that from me."

Sakura pushed on Neji's chest, trying to get him to let her go. Sakura looked at the ground unable to bring herself to look at Neji.

"Sakura please tell me. You know I'll keep bothering you about it until you tell me" said Neji.

"Neji…" said Sakura trailing off, her hand unconsciously resting on her stomach.

"Sakura… Are you?" asked Neji.

Sakura nodded and started crying, running into the restaurant and into the bathroom, leaving Neji, stunned, in the parking lot. His thoughts started racing to the day it could of happened. Shaking his head he ran after Sakura. He followed her chakra signature to the back of the restaurant, noticing it fluctuated slightly. Figuring it was from the baby, he didn't worry much about it. When he reached the back of the restaurant he noticed he was by the women's restroom.

'She knows I can't go in there. Smart girl… Keeping me away from her.' thought Neji. 'Wait that sounded bad… I mean go somewhere where she'll backed up if I say something wrong.'

Stepping behind the large potted plants by the door he transformed himself into Ino, wobbling slightly in the heels. Disguised as Ino he walked into the women's bathroom, shooing the other women out and locking the door, quietly. Dropping the jutsu he walked over to Sakura who was sitting on the couch, noticing she had the necklace he gave her clenched tightly in her hand. He sat down next to Sakura and wrapped his arms around her, relaxing when she turned to him and started to cry against his shoulder.

"Sakura… I'm not mad." said Neji, pulling Sakura onto his lap.

"You're not?" asked Sakura her eyes wide with surprise.

"I'm not." said Neji, kissing Sakura's cheek and sitting her down on the couch. "It actually makes my surprise better."

Sakura watched wearily as Neji got up off the couch and kneeled in front of her. Her eyes followed his hand as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a small velvet-covered box. Sakura started crying again when she realized what Neji was doing; he was proposing to her.

"N-Neji…" said Sakura, blushing, tears rolling slowly down her cheeks.

Neji pressed a finger to Sakura's lips, "Don't stop me from doing this, Sakura. I should've done this a long time ago. "

Sakura nodded as Neji pulled his finger away from her mouth. She watched as Neji shook his head and sighed, preparing himself to say what he wanted to say.

"Sakura… Being with you these past three years has been the best. You show me love that never falters, even when I'm being stupid and not listening. Hearing that you're pregnant with my child is going to bring me even closer to you. I can't believe our relationship is getting this deep so quick but I don't mind. Sakura… Will you marry me?"

Sakura stared, stunned, at Neji, her hands over her mouth. Tears formed in her eyes as they searched Neji's face, trying to find any hint that he was lying. She found none.

"Sakura… Answer me, please?" said Neji worriedly, getting up and sitting next to Sakura on the couch.

"Yes." Sakura whispered faintly.

"I couldn't hear you. What'd you say?" asked Neji.

"I said yes!" squealed Sakura, throwing herself into Neji's arms.

Neji chuckled softly and kissed Sakura just as softly.

"Let's make this work, ok?" said Neji.

"Even though we're not ready… We'll make this work." said Sakura.

* * *

Alright that's the story. Rate and review please. Um.. There were supposed to be breaks in this but they seemed to not have shown up.  
Thanks for reading. R&R please.  
-SakuraHatake1


End file.
